


That Isn't Mistletoe

by nerdyholler (katznhund)



Series: Under the Mistletoe [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katznhund/pseuds/nerdyholler
Summary: Dorian attempts to tempt Harold into a kiss under the mistletoe except he doesn't know his plants as well as he thinks he does.





	That Isn't Mistletoe

Dorian kissed the back of Harold’s neck as he bent over his desk writing, “Evening, amatus.”

“What’s that for?” Harold asked, setting his quill aside. He leaned his head back to look up at his lover. “Not that I mind.”

Dorian waved the green leaves above Harold’s head, “Oh, just something I found.”

Harold’s eyebrows furrowed closer together than normal, “Dorian, what do you have?”

“For pity’s sake, don’t you Southerners kiss under the mistletoe.”

“We do, but that’s not mistletoe, it’s poison elfroot.”

Dorian dropped the sprig with a squeak and began wiping his hands on his robes, hoping to undo or lessen the effects before the appeared. “Amatus, do something.”

A short time later, Dorian found himself immersed in the Inquisitor’s marble bath, a special mix added to the water to help with the increased itching. Harold appeared in the doorway, holding a jar in one hand, “I made a salve that should help once you get out but I recommend at least another 15 minutes of soaking.”

Dorian, sunk down into the bath until the water was almost up to his neck, “If you insist.”

Harold knelt down beside the tub and produced a small branch of leaves, holding them over Dorian’s head. He cupped the other man’s cheek, drawing him closer, until their lips pressed gently together. “That’s a kiss under the mistletoe.”


End file.
